starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Locke Rekkon
Locke Rekkon was amongst the last of the Mandalorians. With but five others beside him, he had the second most honor and battle-hardened experience of the five warriors remaining. Having fought in the Clone Wars amongst his bretheren, Locke was on Mandalore at the time that his people were nearly wiped out. He knew at that point that, should any surviving Mandalorians be seen offworld, they would be in danger of extermination. Therefore, he set up a rule on the planet, for himself and the other two whom survived the Clone Wars, that at least one of them should remain on world, should any sort of trouble arise. However, just three warriors was not enough, as when the Nagai took over and enslaved their race, the three remaining Mandalorian Warriors launched guerilla warfare on the people, until aid from the Rebel Alliance could arrive. Since the liberation of the planet from the Nagai slavers, Mandalore became a forgotten world in the vast galaxy. However, nine years after the Battle of Endor, and at the time when the Mandalorians could not afford to be seen in the galaxy, a newcomer came to the planet Mandalore. Named Cadden Blackthorne, he quickly proved himself to be more than capable of joining their ranks, and with the bloodline to back it up, he rose in honor and rank to become the new Mandalore. Knowing full well how overt tactics led to the near-extinction of their people, Cadden instead decided to bring his people back by means of covert warfare, behind the scenes of the galactic conflict, and silent as the graves of their ancestors. Though they did not have the funds to raise an army efficiently, training had already begun for those whom were qualified to gain the status of a Mandalorian Warrior. Using the limited supplies they had, Cadden appointed Gandon Belak to be the personal coordinator of these dedicated individuals' training, and Locke to become the armies' general. Locke was the strongest supporter in Cadden becoming the new Mandalore. He was next in line, and would have become Mandalore had events not turned sour for a Mandalorian to show themselves in the galaxy. However, he knew that his time as Mandalore would be short, and virtually pointless, and gladly accepted his responsibility as general of the Mandalorian armies. Locke was ranking upward in the years, and found himself relying more on his armor, weapons, and cunning. The way he saw it, he may have been stronger in his youth, but he had gained more wisdom and knowledge over the years, a much more valuable asset than sheer strength, than he ever had while being a warrior in his prime. Being a leader, more than a battle-ready warrior, Locke was still capable od holding his own in nearly any fight. The Mandalorian saw his end during the Battle of Mandalore, when he aided Gandon Belak and Kyr Aden in joining Cadden Blackthorne and Garen Starfall as they pressed the Xen'Chi out of the city of Kedalbe. Category:CharactersCategory:Mandalorian ProtectorsCategory:Mandalorians